roleplayanimecharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukiko
Yukiko is the Lieutenant of Squad 4 at the time of her Captain, Akako. Both Akako and her always got along, never fighting, saving eachothers lives, laughing together, everything! Appearance Yukiko is a very beautiful girl with snow white hair and Light Violet eyes. She also has a snow white rosery around her neck, which she wears all the time. She also has a white coller. She wore in her Gigai form a snow white dress with white boots. In her Soul Society form, she wore the regular Soul Society atire. She also wore the Lieutenant badge on her right arm. Personality She is a very sweet girl, sometimes having a childish side, like Yachiru, but not as childish. Most of her is strict rule obeying and listing to her Captain when ever. She is also very formal in her speach, and so is Akako. Maybe thats how her formataly in her speach become. History She grew up in Rukongai, but she dosent remember what district. She was soon found by her Captain, Akako. They became best friends, and went to the Shinigami Accady together. They both passed and thats when Akako became Captain. Yukiko was surprised but decited to wait for her Captain's rights. But, Akako told Head Captain that Yukiko was her best friend, and wanted her to become her Lieutenant. So it was settled, Squad 4 Captain, Akako, and Lieutenant, Yukiko. Best friends until the end. Powers & Ablitites Master Swordsmanship Specialist - She became a Master in this from training several hours with her Captain. She would not stop until she could beat Akako, which one day she did. Kidō Practitioner - Yukiko can use Kido spells, but some are not fully right on target and do fail. But some she can say with out the incantation, wihch is rare. Zanpakutou Aisu Yooo (アイス女王 Ice Mistress) It may not be the most beautyfulest Zanpaktou alive, but it is nice looking. Like Rkia's, the full blade and all that is pure white, with a few ice crystals on the blade itself. *Shikai Aisu Miraa (アイスミラー Ice Mirror) Its command is Tooketsu (凍結 Freeze) and when the command is said, several mirrors made of ice suround her, and show her reflection. Once it gets a reflection of her target, she can fire at will. Ice or snow, it dosent matter. *Bankai - Not Revealed ; but Akako said that she has mastured Bankai, she is just waiting for the right time to use it Relationships Akako Moe Her relationship with her Captian was very tight. Never letting her out of her site, never letting her go out at night alone, even though Akako told her to stay in the Barroks. They were best friends, and they probly still are, if they can find eachother. Quotes *(To Akako) "C-Captain! Look! I acheved Bankai thanks to you!! Thank you so much!" *(When she heard Akako left) "...C-Captain, W-why did you have to leave me like this...? You know how much I care for you. Why!? Come back and tell me why!!"\ *(To Yamamoto) "Head Captain Yamamoto Sir! Please let me go after my Captain, to see if I can find her. I would greatly appreachte it." *"...Good bye, Akako. A Captain and a Friend to me..." (Talking to herself)